Willy Wonka
' Willy Wonka' is the fictional founder of the Wonka Candy Company and the owner of the Wonka Chocolate Factory in the novels Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and the sequel Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator. He is known as the greatest inventor of candies in the world. In the book, Wonka was portrayed as a giddy and morale man who was older that he looks. In the 2005 Tim Burton film, Wonka (portrayed by Johnny Depp), was more childish and immature, to the point that he despised the concept of parenthood so much that he could not say "parents". Appearance Willy Wonka appears as an old man with a black top hat (in the novel) and a purple jacket. He also wears silver gloves and bottle-green pants. In the novels, he is said to have gray hair. This is also apparent in the illustrations by Quentin Blake in reissues of the novel In the 1971 film, he is portrayed by Gene Wilder. Wonka's Hair is blond, and his top hat has changed from black to brown. He wears a light purple shirt under his purple coat. And he has a brown bow-tie. In the 2005 film, he was portrayed by Johnny Depp. His skin was paler, and his coat was maroon. He wore black pants and a black top hat, and his brown hair had a distinct hairstyle. Personality Willy Wonka has been known to be very jumpy, hyperactive, and ecstatic for his age, jumping around and shouting his thoughts in cheerful ways. However, he is also known to be wise and calm when necessary. Willy Wonka has also been known to care for children and has made safety a big priority in his own factory. In the 2005 film, Wonka was portrayed as a very childish man who has not grown up. He often laughs like a child and forgets what he needs to say when giving the tour- hence he has cards in his pocket. Despite not caring about most people, he has been shown to warn children about their mistakes in the film and also gave them instructions on what to do to avoid mishap. However, he has never shown any enthusiasm in his warnings, as if he did not care about anyone. And due to his relationship with his father, he can not stand parenthood. In fact, he cannot even start the word "parents". However, he was able to say "moms and dads". History Willy Wonka's origins are mostly unknown, but it is known he has made very many wonderful candies that not only taste amazing, but can perform impossible feats, such as gum that never loses its flavor or ice cream that never melts. He can perform these wondrous feats due to his prodigious mastery in experimental chemistry. It is implied that Willy Wonka was a prodigy in the field of chemistry because such inventions can only be conjured up by a brilliant experimental chemist. William Wilbur Wonka earned his B.S. in Chemistry from the University of Cambridge, and further went on to do phenomenal research in the field of practical and experimental chemistry, and obtained his Ph.D from California Institute of Technology. He has been secretly in the fray for a Nobel Prize in Chemistry for his outstanding work as a scientific chocolatier. Because of this, the other candy companies sent spies into his factory to find the secret recipes. Mr. Wonka noticed the thievery was uncontrollable. Because of that, he closed shop. Every worker was fired, and Mr. Wonka closed the gates with a long iron chain. For months, the Wonka Factory had remained inactive. Mr. Wonka possibly used this time to look for workers. In Africa (later changed to Loompaland, a fictional place), Wonka met Oompa-Loompas. Mr. Wonka noticed that the Oompa-Loompas craved cacao beans, but were unable to find them due to the beasts that surrounded their home. Mr. Wonka invited them to work for him since he specializes in chocolate, which is made of the beans. The Oompa-Loompas accepted (partially due to the fact that they ate revolting caterpillars), and the factory began working. However, the gates were closed, and no former workers gained their jobs. After nearly ten years, Mr. Wonka decided to find an heir for the factory, so he sent out a way to find children to take his place, specifically avoiding adult heirs because children would listen more. So he sent 5 golden tickets out to the world, hidden within his chocolate bars. The tickets could have been anywhere in the world. The five tickets would allow the winners entry into the factory, and Mr. Wonka would secretly decide who the heir of the five would be. The five Golden Ticket winners were the Germam fat boy Augustus Gloop, the bratty Veruca Salt, the gum-chewer Violet Beauregasrde, the TV obsessed Mike Teavee, and the poor but kind Charlie Bucket. After the tour, Charlie was the only child who did not get into any trouble. Mr. Wonka congratulated him and took him for a ride in his great glass elevator that could go sideways. Mr. Wonka told Charlie of his plan, and Charlie won the factory. Mr. Wonka said he would train Charlie to take care of the Oompa-Loompas. Alternate Histories The 2005 film showed a very different Wonka, although the tour and dialogue were much closer to the old material. However, Mr. Wonka now had a backstory in which he ran away from his father, a dentist named Wilbur (portrayed by Christopher Lee) who hated candy and forbade his son from eating it due to his horrible teeth. As a child Willy wore helmet-braces. When he first tried a bite of chocolate, he decided to be a chocolatier. Displeased with his father's decisions, he ran away to either Bulgaria or Switzerland, and somewhat expelled his old lifestyle from his history, causing his father's house to be invisible to him. After Charlie won the factory, Mr. Wonka told him his family could not live with him. Charlie refused the offer, and Mr. Wonka -after failing to change his mind- sadly went away. Mr. Wonka then could not think of any good candy recipes -since he made whatever candy he felt like, which tasted terrible because he felt terrible- so he sought out advice from Charlie, who told him families are just trying to protect them because they loved them. Charlie then asked if Mr. Wonka would like him to go to see his father to reconcile with him. Mr. Wonka accepted. Upon meeting his father again for the first time in years, he pretended to be a patient. Wilbur, upon seeing the horrible teeth, realized that his son had come back to him, and the two reconciled. Mr. Wonka then asked Charlie if he wanted to bring his family to live with him in the factory, which Charlie accepted. Relationships CHARLIE BUCKET: Wonka liked Charlie out of all the other kids the most due to his great personality. He also thought of Charlie as a best friend when he helps him reunite with his father and shows him why family is important. WILBER WONKA: Wonka didn't like his father as a kid, due to his rule about no chocolate or other sweets, and he decided to run away to create his dreams. When they reunite for the first time in more than twenty years, they reconcile in a great father/son relationship. MIKE TEAVEE: Wonka would frequently annoy Mike because he was always irritated with his mumbling. Even going as far as to call him "MUMBLER". QUOTES: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory "We have so much time and so little to see...wait...strike that, reverse it." "Oh if you have any problems, dial information! Thank you for calling!" "Yes, good, on we go!" "99...44...100% Pure." "Oh you can't go backwards. You gotta go forwards to go back." "Old Slugworth would give his own false teeth to get in for just 5 minutes." "This drink is 93% verspiration 6% electricity 4% evaporation and 2% butterscotch ripple." "Candy is dandy, but liquor is flicker." "Oh well, I'll get it right in the end." "Where is sweet bread? In the heart or in the head?" "Well, well, well, two naughty nasty children gone, three good sweet children left." "A little nonsense now and then is made by the wisest men." "Oh ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble ade, bubble cola, double cola, double bubble burpa cola, and that crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose." "WRONG SIR!!! WRONG!!!" "IT'S ALL IN THERE! BLACK AND WHITE! CLEAR AS CRYSTAL! YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR!" "...Then so shines a good deed...in a weery world." Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005 film) "WOW!" "Good morning star shine...the earth says hello!" "Oh...I don't care." "Chewing gum is really gross chewing gum that I hate the most. See exactly the same."Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory